


Stuck Together

by WalkingThroughClouds



Category: South Park
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, First fic of this pairing?, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hell Yeah!, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, With a side of bitching, but i'm gonna do it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingThroughClouds/pseuds/WalkingThroughClouds
Summary: I got inspired by the art of a dear friend of mine and decided to write this for them. Love you dude <3.Anyways I hope you enjoy and that is all.This sheep is rolling out.Nyooom.
Relationships: Leslie Meyers/Terrance Mephesto
Kudos: 17





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the art of a dear friend of mine and decided to write this for them. Love you dude <3.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and that is all.
> 
> This sheep is rolling out.  
> Nyooom.

* * *

Terrance was not having a good time. That was for sure.

It all started early in the morning, he had fallen asleep on his working desk. He had stayed the whole night awake drawing prints after prints and building his new invention. So, that is where he found himself. Laying on his desk, drooling all over his papers, with a blanket on his shoulders that was not there the night before. Must have been his assistant, she tended to do that when he decided to go on war against tiredness after all. She would always scold him about staying up but nothing could stop him, when science was calling, he needed to answer. Still, he was always grateful for her help and reminders. Terrance had to admit he would be helpless without her.

He yawned and, still a little bit dazed and with a slight neck pain due to the position he seemed to have fallen asleep in, stood up to look for said assistant. He didn't have to look too hard tho. Since she seemed so accustomed to this routine she just appeared around the corner carrying a mug with a steaming dark liquid inside. 

Oh yes. His morning coffee, the battery that fueled all his inventive ideas and experimenting hands.

She was the one who greeted him first and handed him his coffee. He returned the greeting and in a few words showed his appreciation towards her coffee making and delivering service.

Then the question came.

> "What were you exactly developing the night before that demanded so much of your time? I hope it was a non-flammable refrigerator since ours is still broken after your last attempt at discovering the truth behind ice cream."

Okay, the refrigerator incident was not something he likes to talk about. It was a little accident regarding his knowledge in the preparation of frozen delicacies. It did not seem difficult at first, he is an inventor and scientist after all. How difficult could it truly be? Apparently more than their freezing machine could handle since it catched on fire the moment he left the mix to cool down. Leslie has still not forgiven him about that one.

Although the first inquiry...

> "I may have finally created the tool that will grant us access to the knowledge that has been denied. The truth will be known and I will be the one who brings it to light once and for all."
> 
> "...Does this have anything to do with our discussion regarding your ridiculous idea of the moon being fake?"
> 
> "It is **not** ridiculous, how can you believe in a lie created by the most powerful people of the surface to hide their obvious manipulating techniques?"
> 
> "Like I mentioned, ridiculous."
> 
> "You can believe in whatever deceit your heart desires. I, as a respected scientist, will discover and reveal the truth for everyone to know."

Ignoring the obvious roll of Leslie's eyes he proceeded to grab a small rectangular invention hidden under the messy collection of papers that was still on his desk. It looks slightly familiar tho. Is that...

> "Is that our television's remote?"
> 
> "We don't even watch the stupefying box, sacrifices had to be made in the name of **science**."
> 
> "...You do know we still use it for the security footage right?"
> 
> " **SCIENCE!** "
> 
> "...Fine. How is our TV's remote be in any way helpful to discovering _the truth_ as you call it?"
> 
> "Simple my dear assistant. I modified it so it would be able to transport our molecules to a predetermined set of coordinates. The ones where you _supposed moon_ must be located."

That happened early in the morning. Now, three hours later. They were still there, on the moon, ...stuck.

You see, the moment he activated the remote the two of them were instantly transported to the coordinates programmed on it. Making them land on a rocky dusty white floor.

Terrance was a little bit dazed, the whole process was not pleasant or gentle, but it was the best he could do in such short notice so it will have to suffice. He slowly recovered and looked around not believing what his eyes were telling him.

At first glance it was obvious the coordinates were correct. The multitude of colours and stars decorating the sky was a sign of the lack of luminescent pollution. The biggest clue nevertheless must be the fact he could see the earth's globe at a pretty far distance. That should have been his first indication.

But, how could he be wrong? Maybe what he is standing on is a decoy or a disguised government satellite, maybe he could find a way to transport his lab here so he could study it more precisely, or reduce it to a easily carried pocket size so he could bring it to his lab. Althought that option would grab attention to himself since due to the size someone would notice it's dissapearance. Maybe he could leave a fake one on it's place made of cardboard and-

> "So... What is the verdict oh genius mind?"

A sudden but familiar voice said waking him up of his silent mumbling.

He stood up dusting off his attire and looking directly at his assistant.

> "I will need to study this further. For now it would be imperative for us to go back to the lab."
> 
> "Whatever you say. Let's just return."
> 
> "To the lab!"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Miss Meyers? To the lab?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Use the remote to take us back, just push the big red button."
> 
> "...Terrance. I don't have the remote."
> 
> "What? That is absurd I handed it to you before we were teleported."
> 
> "No you didn't. You pushed the button on accident while trying to show me how it works."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "...Terrance. Where is the remote?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "... It's back in the lab. Isn't it?"
> 
> "That seems to be the case."

Then it all exploded from there. A shower of accusations of who was at fault that lead absolutely nowhere.

At some point Leslie got tired and just walked away sitting down on the rocky surface, losing her gaze on the far blue globe. Leaving Terrance standing there, mad at such obvious mistake and no easy way to fix it. He could not build another teleporter without his prints. And even if he remembered exactly how to build it he was still lacking materials.

He walked back and forth, minutes becoming hours, thinking of possible ways to fix this situation he... He had gotten them into.

He looked at where Leslie was sitting. She had not moved from her spot and her gaze seemed perpetually fixed on the earthly sphere.

He let out a defeated sigh and walked towards her. He sat a few feet apart and looked at directly where she was looking. His mind getting lost on the view as well.

After a few minutes of thinking and having words, sentences form inside his thoughts. He let out a puff of air and said in a small but calm voice.

> "I'm sorry."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "I have come to realize the fault behind my actions are nothing but my own. And I come with the deepest and truest of apologies."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "And I promise to fix the refrigerator as soon as we get back. Even thought it is not my fault that apparatus could not handle my pastry skills."
> 
> "...pffff. Come here you big brain dork."

She stopped looking at the far away view to look direcly at Terrance's eyes patting the spot right next to her, an invitation that he took with a slight blush in his cheeks.

They sat near each other admiring the view ahead and even if their shoulders were not touching they both felt comfortable and quite content. Both could fight and bicker but at the end of the day they would still care for each other. Both respected and trusted what they would always call their partner in crime.

> "...At least the view is nice."

Leslie admitted with a shrug.

> "It kind of is."
> 
> "...I wanna see it burn."

Terrance smirked at that.

> "I was waiting for you to say it. Someday it will. I'll make sure of it."
> 
> "Don't you mean **we**?"
> 
> "...My deepest apologies. **We** will make it burn. **Together**."

Because they both may be a disaster. But together, they will make sure to create an even bigger mess.


End file.
